prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
STPC01
là tập thứ nhất của Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure và là tập thứ 734 của loạt phim Pretty Cure. Cốt truyện Hoshina Hikaru là một học sinh trung học cơ sở năm thứ hai yêu thích không gian vũ trụ! Một đêm nọ, khi đang vẽ một số chòm sao, cô đã gặp một tiểu tiên bí ẩn. Cô được bay vào không gian một khoảng thời gian ngắn trước khi thức dậy vào sáng hôm sau và nghĩ rằng tất cả chỉ là một giấc mơ. Nhưng không phải vậy, tiểu tiên vẫn còn ở đó nên Hikaru đã đặt tên cho cô ấy là "Fuwa". Cô gặp hai sinh vật ngoài hành tinh, Lala và Prunce, những người đã đến Trái Đất để tìm kiếm Fuwa. Nhưng ngoài ra còn có một người ngoài hành tinh xấu xa, Kappard cũng đã đuổi theo họ để có được Fuwa trước. Tuy nhiên, Hikaru đã biến hình thành một chiến binh huyền thoại, Cure Star để bảo vệ Fuwa. Các sự kiện chính *Tập phim này đánh dấu sự ra mắt của Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *Hoshina Hikaru biến hình thành Cure Star lần đầu tiên. Đồng thời cô cũng thực hiện đòn tấn công Star Punch của mình lần đầu tiên. *Tập phim này còn đánh dấu sự ra mắt của Fuwa, Lala, Prunce, AI, Kappard, Nottray, mẹ của Hikaru là Hoshina Terumi, ông bà nội của cô là Hoshina Harukichi và Hoshina Youko, và Sorami Ryoutarou. Amamiya Elena và Kaguya Madoka cũng ra mắt trong vai trò nhân vật khách mời. *Một số Star Princess (Bạch Dương, Kim Ngưu, Song Tử, Cự Giải, Sư Tử, Xử Nữ, Thiên Bình, Nhân Mã, Ma Kết và Bảo Bình) xuất hiện trong giấc mơ của Fuwa, tiết lộ rằng Fuwa được gửi đến Trái Đất như là "niềm hi vọng cuối cùng" của họ. *Fuwa biến quyển sổ tay của Hikaru thành Twinkle Book. Nội dung Các nhân vật Pretty Cure *Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star Tiểu tiên *Fuwa *Prunce Phản diện *Kappard *Nottray Nhân vật phụ *Lala *AI *Sorami Ryoutarou *Hoshina Terumi *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Youko *Yeti *Amamiya Elena *Kaguya Madoka *Star Princess (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Bạch Dương (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Kim Ngưu (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Song Tử (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Cự Giải (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Sư Tử (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Xử Nữ (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Thiên Bình (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Nhân Mã (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Ma Kết (hồi tưởng) **Công chúa của chòm sao Bảo Bình (hồi tưởng) Thông tin bên lề *Một đĩa DVD miễn phí với các thông tin về phông nền cảnh trí, quảng cáo đồ chơi và một bài học nhảy theo mẫu đã được phân phối lại cho các cửa hàng. Để nhận được nó, khách hàng phải nói cụm từ mật mã được hiển thị vào cuối tập phim đầu tiên. **Cụm từ mật mã là "Fuwa". Nhận xét *Thẻ tiêu đề không được sử dụng trong tập này. *Shimoyama Yoshimitsu và Tanaka Kenta là những người lồng tiếng cho Nottray trong tập này. *Đây là mùa phim thứ ba mà không có quái vật nào được triệu tập trong tập phim đầu tiên, trước đó là Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! và KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Trong quá trình biến hình của Cure Star, chiếc tất của cô xuất hiện hai lần. Nó xuất hiện lần đầu tiên cùng với đôi giày của cô. Trong cảnh tiếp theo, nó biến mất và được tạo ra khi bộ váy của cô xuất hiện. Tập phim tiếp theo đã sửa lỗi này bằng việc chiếc tất của cô chỉ xuất hiện khi bộ váy của cô xuất hiện. Xem tử vi cho các cung hoàng đạo Thư viện ảnh STPC01 Hikaru looking into her telescope.jpg|Hikaru nhìn vào chiếc kính thiên văn của mình STPC01 Hikaru looking at the sky.jpg|Hikaru nhìn lên bầu trời qua kính thiên văn STPC01 The star about to burst.png|Một ngôi sao quay tròn xung quanh STPC01 Fuwa constellation.jpg|Hikaru tưởng tượng ra chòm sao Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru inspired by the Fuwa constellation.jpg|Hikaru được truyền cảm hứng từ chòm sao Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru drawing.jpg|Hikaru vẽ ra chòm sao STPC01 The Fuwa Constellation.jpg|Chòm sao Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru proud of her drawings.jpg|Hikaru tự hào về bản vẽ của mình STPC01-Hikaru and Fuwa staring at each other.jpg|Hikaru gặp Fuwa STPC01 Fuwa bumps into Hikaru's head.jpg|Fuwa đâm vào đầu của Hikaru STPC01 Fuwa giggling.jpg|Fuwa cười khúc khích STPC01 Hikaru surprised by Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru bị bất ngờ bởi Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru excited by the thought of an alien.jpg|Hikaru phấn khích khi nghĩ rằng có một người ngoài hành tinh đang ở trong phòng mình STPC01-Fuwa on Hikaru's head.jpg|Fuwa ngồi trên đầu của Hikaru STPC01 Fuwa creates a warp.jpg|Fuwa tạo ra một lỗ đen xuyên không gian STPC01 Hikaru surprised by what is happening.jpg|Hikaru ngạc nhiên trước những gì đang xảy ra STPC01 Hikaru being sent into the warp.jpg|Hikaru bị hút vào trong lỗ đen xuyên không gian STPC01 Hikaru flying through space.jpg|Hikaru bay trong không gian STPC01 Hikaru notices something odd.jpg|Hikaru nhận thấy một điều gì đó kì lạ STPC01 The dark planet.jpg|Hành tinh đen tối STPC01 Hikaru asleep.jpg|Hikaru vẫn ngủ STPC01 Hikaru wonders if it was a dream.jpg|Hikaru tự hỏi rằng đó có phải là một giấc mơ hay không STPC01 Hikaru startled by Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru bị làm cho giật mình bởi Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru talking to her mom.jpg|Hikaru nói với mẹ về đêm hôm trước STPC01 Terumi surprised.jpg|Terumi bị bất ngờ bởi con gái của mình STPC01 Hikaru appologises to her grandfather.jpg|Hikaru nói lời chào buổi sáng một cách chưa lịch sự STPC01 Hikaru riding her bike.jpg|Hikaru đi trên chiếc xe đạp của mình STPC01 Hikaru talking to Sorami.png|Hikaru nói chuyện với Ryoutarou STPC01 Hikaru happy.jpg|Hikaru hăng hái đi xe đạp STPC01 Hikaru tired and hungry.jpg|Hikaru mệt mỏi và đói bụng STPC01 Hikaru about to eat her donut.jpg|Hikaru sẵn sàng để ăn sáng STPC01 Hikaru letting Fuwa have her donut.jpg|Hikaru chia sẻ với Fuwa chiếc bánh doughnuts của mình STPC01 Fuwa enjoying the donut.jpg|Fuwa thưởng thức bánh doughnuts STPC01 Fuwa watchin Hikaru draw.jpg|Fuwa quan sát Hikaru vẽ STPC01 Fuwa admiring the dadillion.jpg|Fuwa chiêm ngưỡng hoa bồ công anh STPC01 Hikaru look after Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru nhìn Fuwa đang ngủ STPC01 Hikaru and Fuwa both alsee.jpg|Cả Hikaru và Fuwa đều ngủ STPC01 Taurus telling Fuwa to go.jpg|Kim Ngưu nói với Fuwa rằng em ấy là hi vọng duy nhất của họ STPC01 Star Princesses sensing danger.jpg|Các Star Princess cảm nhận được nguy hiểm STPC01 Knot Raiders attack.jpg|Nottrader tấn công Lala và Prunce STPC01 rocket avoding the raiders.jpg|Tên lửa của lala và Prunce né tránh các đòn tấn công STPC01 Prunce and Lala trying to find Fuwa.png|Prunce và Lala cố gắng để tìm kiếm Fuwa STPC01 Fuwa warping the rocket to Earth.jpg|Fuwa chuyển hướng tên lửa đến Trái Đất STPC01 Hikaru surprised by the rocket.jpg|Hikaru ngạc nhiên trước chiếc tên lửa STPC01 Two vistors.jpg|Hai người ngoài hành tinh xuất hiện ở cửa ra STPC01 Silhoette of Prunce and Lala.jpg|Hình bóng của hai người ngoài hành tinh STPC01 Lala;s silhouette.jpg|Hình bóng của người ngoài hành tinh nữ STPC01 Lala feeling ill.jpg|Lala cảm thấy mình bị say tên lửa STPC01 Prunce shocked and Lala ill.jpg|Prunce ngạc nhiên trước việc Lala cảm thấy chóng mặt STPC01-Hikaru and Fuwa watching the rocket landing.jpg|Hikaru và Fuwa nhìn về phía tên lửa STPC01 Prunce and Lala notice Hikaru.jpg|Prunce và Lala nhìn thấy Hikaru STPC01 Hikaru interest in the two aliens.jpg|Hikaru quan tâm đến hai người ngoài hành tinh STPC01 Hikaru shocks Prunce.jpg|Prunce sốc khi Hikaru không thích tên thật của Fuwa STPC01 - Prunce introducing himself.png|Prunce tự giới thiệu về bản thân mình STPC01 Lala laughs.jpg|Lala bật cười STPC01 - Lala introducing herself.png|Lala tự giới thiệu về bản thân mình STPC01 Prunce acting cool.jpg|Hikaru bình luận về tên của Prunce STPC01 The Knot Raiders arrive.jpg|Nottrader xuất hiện STPC01 Hikaru gets excited.jpg|Hikaru phấn khích khi thấy những người ngoài hành tinh khác STPC01 Kappard appears.jpg|Kappard xuất hiện STPC01 Hikaru shocked that Lala is running away.jpg|Hikaru quay lại và thấy Lala đang bỏ trốn STPC01 Prunce and Lala realise Hikaru sneaked onto the ship.png|Prunce và Lala nhận ra Hikaru đã lẻn vào tên lửa STPC01 Hikaru goes to admire the view.jpg|Hikaru và Fuwa ngắm cảnh STPC01 The rocket's alarms go off.jpg|Chuông báo động của tên lửa vang lên STPC01 Hikaru determined to save Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru quyết tâm cứu Fuwa STPC01 Prunce seals the hole.jpg|Prunce lấp lỗ hổng STPC01 Kappard talking to Hikaru.jpg|Kappard nói với Hikaru STPC01 Hikaru protecting Fuwa.jpg|Hikaru bảo vệ Fuwa STPC01 Hikaru smiles.jpg|Hikaru mỉm cười với Fuwa STPC01 Lala watches everything.jpg|Lala quan sát từ trong tên lửa STPC01 Hikaru gaining power.jpg|Hikaru lấy được sức mạnh STPC01 Star shocked that she transformed.jpg|Star nhận ra rằng mình đã biến hình STPC01 Star preceeds to wonder how it happened.jpg|Star tiến lên và tự hỏi về việc mình sẽ phải làm gì STPC01 Lala supporting from the rocket.jpg|Lala quan sát Star từ trong tên lửa STPC01 Cure Star sees the Nottorei are everywhere.png|Star nhìn thấy lũ Nottray STPC01 Star vs Nottorei.png|Lũ Nottray chuẩn bị tấn công Star STPC01 Kappard orders the Nottorei to attack.jpg|Kappard ra lệnh cho lũ Nottray tấn công STPC01 Fuw flies into Star's arms.png|Fuwa bay vào vòng tay của Star STPC01 Cure Star spins in space.png|Star bị quay vòng ngoài tầm kiểm soát STPC01 Star looking at her new appearance.jpg|Star nhìn vào sức mạnh mới của cô STPC01 Star goes to attack.jpg|Star tấn công lũ Nottray STPC012 Star impressed at what she did.jpg|Star ấn tượng về cách cô đã chiến đấu tốt như thế nào STPC01 Star hugging Fuwa.jpg|Fuwa ôm lấy Star STPC01 Hikaru goes to relax.jpg|Hikaru chuẩn bị thư giãn STPC01 Fuwa makes the girls hold hands.jpg|Fuwa làm cho các cô gái nắm tay nhau để họ có thể hiểu nhau STPC01 Fuwa's magic surrounds Lala.jpg|Phép thuật của Fuwa bao quanh Lala STPC01 The Twinkle Book appears.jpg|Twinkle Book xuất hiện STPC01 Prunce realises the rocket is going to crash.jpg|Prunce nhận ra rằng tên lửa sắp rơi xuống STPC01 Elena sees the shooting star.jpg|Elena nhìn thấy "sao băng" STPC01 Madoka sees the shooting star.jpg|Madoka nhìn thấy "sao băng" STPC01 the rocket crashes.jpg|Chiếc tên lửa rơi xuống STPC01 Lucky Constellations.jpg|Bạch Dương, Song Tử và Thiên Bình là các cung hoàng đạo may mắn Đoạn phim en:STPC01 es:STPC01 pl:STPC01 Category:Các tập phim của Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Các tập phim